Crossroad
by Casey Toh
Summary: Bruce has to make a decision


As usual, this fic belongs to DC and is only intended for enjoyment. I find this fic rubbish. Please give me your comments to see if you agree. I wrote Life and Death in something like a modern sense. Don't want to follow those typical image of them. 

Crossroad by Casey Toh

Batman had a feeling he was going to die. He didn't know why, but he just had this overwhelming he was going to die at the hands of the man he now faced, who called himself the Gladiator.

He was built like a tank. Throughout Batman's crime fighting career, he had faced plenty of guys built like tanks, who are bigger, faster and stronger than he was, and prevailed. Bane. Lockup. Killer Croc. Amygdala. And now Gladiator.

He should have been able to take the guy down a long time ago (actually it was only a few days ago, but too long in Batman's view), but a series of major crime waves had left him tired, both physically and mentally.

A short uppercut from the villain snapped Batman's head backward, and sent a spray of blood from his mouth. Unable to remain on his feet due to the sudden dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him, Batman sank to a knee and breathed deeply, trying to find extra reserves of strength in himself to continue the fight.

"Know that you are beaten, Batman," Gladiator said, without any triumph or mockery. He was merely stating a fact, not gloating. "You have been a worthy and honorable opponent, but your life ends tonight." He stepped behind Batman and snaked a heavily muscled arm around the vigilante's neck. "It's over."

Batman clawed weakly at the strong, unyielding arm that was going to determine his fate, but his actions were useless. He felt his air supply diminishing and his vision go all blurry. He managed one last claw at Gladiator's arm before his world ended.

Overhead, lightning flashed across the night sky, briefly leaving its heat imprint. It was as if someone out there knew that Batman was gone.

_________________________________________

There was a dull ache in his neck, and his body felt like jelly, soft and wobbly. After taking a few moments to regain some of his strength, he took notice of his surroundings. Then he realized his face felt oddly light, and knew that he was unmasked, cowl pulled back to hang behind him.

He was standing on a path that forked out into two directions, forming a 'Y.' From some distances away, two figures walked towards him, one on each path. As they came closer, Batman was able to distinguish their faces in the dim light.

The one from the left was a woman, wearing a flowing black dress. Her long hair and eyes were also of the same jet-black color. Her skin was oddly pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in a long time. Her form seemed to distort the space around her as she moved, and devour what light there was and not return it.

From the other path came another woman. Silky shoulder-length red hair framed a small, perfectly shaped face. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes seemed to shine with brilliant colors, and an aura of soft, unearthly white light surrounded her.

Both of the women reached Batman at the same time, and stopped, just a few feet away from him. They acknowledged him with a brief nod, then stood motionless.

Batman realized that he was to speak first, and he did. "All right, I don't know who you are, but I'm dead right?"

"Technically, yes," the woman in black answered.

"So who are you?" Batman gestured at them.

"I am Life, and this is my sister, Death," the woman in jeans said.

Now that Batman had spoken, they continued with prompting. "You must be wondering why you're here and didn't head straight to heaven or hell," Death speculated. "You see, your time is not up yet, but we give you a choice. We know how much anguish you suffer every night trying to protect the people of Gotham, and the guilt you carried with you from all those years back."

"You have to choose between going back to the living, or remain dead, and be with your parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne," Life told him.

_My parents_, Batman thought. _Mom and Dad_. Keeping his voice neutral, he inquired, "They are here?"

"Yes, and they are happy," Death said. She waved her hands behind her and the sky suddenly became a huge television. "As you can see," she gestured at the images of the late Waynes, who seemed happy, "they suffer from nothing more, except your pain, which also pains them terribly."

"Bruce Wayne, you have only a few minutes to make your decision," Life informed. "Choose well."

Life and Death turned away, allowing him a few minutes of privacy. Torrents of confusion, hurt and a sense of dilemma swept over him. It broke his heart to leave this place without being able to be with his parents, but it also hurt when he thought of leaving Alfred, Dick, Tim and Barbara behind.

The pair faced him. "The time is up," Death announced.

"I choose to go back to the living," Batman said calmly, although he felt as if a hundred knives were stabbing his heart. 

"Very well," Death nodded. "But one might ask why?"

"Honestly, I want to remain dead," Batman admitted. "Then I will be able to be with my parents and erase the pain of that night, when I lost them. But," he took a deep breath," I know I have to die sooner or later. Either way, I'll see them. I want to fulfill my responsibility to the Gothamites and my family before I die the next time."

Life and Death glanced at each other, then looked to Batman with sorrow on their faces. "What if we tell you this is the only time you'd have a choice. The next time you meet us, you will not be able to be with your parents, for reasons we cannot reveal," Death said.

Batman's throat tightened and almost choked him. _Not able to be with mom and dad? How can heaven be so cruel to me? I lost them when I was a kid and tried to make up for not being able to save them by helping others. After all my work, all the suffering I had to go through, I can't even get my greatest wish?_

For the first time in many years, the Dark Knight was on the verge of losing control, and tears threatened to flow. He grieved inwardly for a moment, and felt exhausted. With that exhaustion came the reminder that he had lost sleep and rest over the crime wave and Gladiator.

The thought of Gladiator out in Gotham committing crimes in his city filled him with unspeakable fury. He had taken a vow a long time ago, and that vow has made a lot of lives happier, the streets of Gotham safer. He felt a sense of pride well up in him, for making sure no one had to go through the same fate he did so long ago, for making sure no one had to feel the same anguish, despair and helplessness he felt.

And his family. Alfred, Dick, Tim and Barbara. They were all waiting for him back home, waiting for him to return unharmed. How would they react if he died? And so willingly at that? Taking the easy way out. 

_No, _he decided. _No matter what happens, no matter what pain, suffering, anguish or emotional torrents I have to go through, my family is always there for me. I will not let them down like that. Never. _

"Send me back," Batman insisted. "Even if I cannot be with my parents after I die, I'll have died with the knowledge that I have made the lives of a lot of people better while I live. I have my city to protect."

"At your expense," Life pointed out.

"Yes," Batman concurred. "But I have a family to make things better for me. Whatever suffering I go through, they'll be there for me, as they can be sure I will be there for them. I love them. I will not let them down and let them suffer the pain of my death like that. Never."

Life and Death nodded in approval. "Good, you have passed the test. Your parents will be waiting to reunite with you the next time we meet," Death smiled. She turned and walked back the way she came, leaving her sister with Batman.

Life touched her fingers to his temples and leaned in close. "Good luck to you, courageous Bruce," she whispered. "May you find happiness in life and refuge for your suffering soul."

"Wait. Might I ask why you are wearing something so-?"

"So not like what Life would wear?" she guessed. Seeing his nod, she admitted, "I wanted to try some new clothes. Now be on your way."

A white light enveloped him and he was gone.

____________________________________________

The same ache in his neck, only sharper, awoke him. With a groan, Batman hoisted himself to his feet. Knowing what fate awaited him when his life ended gave him hope, courage and a longing for his future. But he would not deliberately find death for himself. He will make use of the time while he lives to protect his people, and guard his city.

His decision was made.

THE END


End file.
